Now I Know
by YoursTruly101
Summary: Sequel to My Mother Knew, HRA 4 time nominee, vote! . With Trey gone, what does Bridget do? Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and the rest of the Cullens will help her along this journey. It's not long, though, before an unexpected visitor enters the picture.
1. The World's Sweetest Love Letter

**A/N—If you are reading this story right now and have not read My Mother Knew, please go read that before beginning this story because this is the sequel to My Mother Knew. Thank you! Please review! The only way I'm gonna continue with Bridget and Trey's story is if you guys review!**

**Now I Know**

**Chapter 1: The World's Sweetest Love Letter**

"I think she's waking up," someone said quietly. There were hushed whispers all around me, though.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"How bad is the break?"

"Where did Alice find her?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open. My eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton, but I forced them open, nonetheless. I first saw Carlisle's sweet, smooth face. A look of relief washed over his face. I glanced to my right. Esme. To my left, Alice. Everyone was quiet now. What happened? I was about to open my mouth to ask Carlisle what had happened and why everyone was standing above me, staring at me, but a sharp, piercing pain suddenly shot up my leg. The pain then spread to my hand. My head was throbbing, too.

The pain must have showed through in my facial expression because immediately Carlisle injected something into my IV. Where did the IV come from? Where was I? I glanced around a few more times—I was in the Cullen's living room.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Rosalie offered and then left to go into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Carlisle?" my quivery voice attempted to ask.

"Yes, Bridget?"

"What happened?"

Alice answered for him. "We were building a snowman, Bridget. You walked up the driveway to look for sticks we could use as arms. You slipped on the ice and fell down a small embankment. I'm sorry, Bridget, I don't know why I didn't see it. I should have and I didn't. I'm sorry." Alice was honestly freaking out about the fact that she did not see my accident before it occurred.

"Alice..." Carlisle rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Bridget, you cut your head open, but not too much. You didn't even need stitches. You fractured two of your fingers on your left hand, and your left leg is... well, broken."

"Cool," I said rather flatly.

Esme laughed a little bit at my response to hearing of all of my injuries. "Alice found you and carried you up to the house."

I thanked Alice and then closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Who's Rosalie on the phone with?"

Edward quickly answered, "Sales call."

"You guys don't get sales calls..." I informed him.

"Well...This is a sales call... A Girl Scout..."

"Edward, who is Rose on the phone with?" I asked once more.

"No one."

"Tell me." I could break him. He was powerless against my face, not to mention my numerous injuries—ahh, the art of perfecting the fluttery and innocent eyelashes.

"Trey."

"Oh..." I replied quietly.

Then Esme spoke up. "Okay, Bridget! What do you want? Pancakes? French fries? Steak? Lobster? Anything you want, you got it, sweetie!"

"Water is fine, Esme. Thank you."

"Okay, I will get that for you. I'll be right back." And she left to go get me a glass of water.

"Do you want to go up to your own room?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes please...but... uh... I can't walk..." I laughed slightly.

"I got ya!" Emmett hollered and then swiped me and my IV up into his arms before we sped up into my room in a matter of seconds. He gently laid me down on my bed.

"I think I might just sleep. Thanks for bringing me up here, Emmett." I glanced at the time. Nine p.m.

I laid there for God knows how long, but eventually, I did fall asleep. When I fall asleep I had a weird ass dream, though. I was back home—my hold home—and I was living in this big house downtown that I always loved as a child. "That's gonna be my house, daddy," I would say as we drove past the large stone mansion-like home. I was always attracted to that beautiful stone—it gave it an Italian look. Anyhoo, I was in that house all alone, not another soul in the place. It was empty, too, not one piece of furniture. The only thing that seemed to be in the house was a lonely picture frame hanging in the middle of a drab tan-colored wall. Inside the silver frame was a black and white photograph featuring two people walking away from the camera while holding hands. They seemed to be in a forest-like setting, almost like the wooded area surrounding the Cullen's house up in Forks, Washington.

Who was this couple?

I examined the photograph more closely. The girl was wearing my bracelet, the bracelet that I wore all of freshman year. I lost that bracelet the summer after while babysitting. Why was this girl wearing my bracelet? And who was this man she was holding hands with?

When I woke up, Rosalie immediately walked into my room. "Busted," her voice rang out in a sing-song voice. A perplexed, confused look spread across my face.

"What did I do this time?" I asked her, not truly wanting to know the answer. She kept shaking her head back and forth as if she was severely disappointed in me. "What?" I questioned again. The disappointed shakes of the head continued. "What, Rose? Tell me! You're scaring me now!"

"Well," she began and sat down on my purple love seat. "After Alice brought you up to the house she laid you down for Carlisle, and as he was examining you... you said something."

"Oh goodness, what did I say?"

"Shall I imitate you?" I nodded yes. "Fuck off Trey!" She paused. "No, no, no, wait! Come back!"

I sat up a little bit in bed. "I did what? No, I didn't. I couldn't have."

"Oh you did, sweetie! You did!"

"NO!" I slapped my arms on the bed a few times, spazzing out a bit. "No no no no no no no. No I did not!"

"Yes, yes you did." She looked down at her nails. "It seems to me as if you didn't want that boy to leave." She glanced up at me. "Am I right?"

"I... I don't know," I replied. "He was annoying, so I'm glad he's gone."

"Riiiight," she drew out this word for a few seconds. "Because any normal person who was in love with someone would care that they left." Rosalie stood up and walked towards the door. "Look Bridget, whether you care about the kid or not... he cares about you. Have you not read that play? It's about you and only you. It's like he wrote it for you... to you. I see it as the world's sweetest love letter." With that, she turned and left my room, closing the door lightly behind her.

_The world's sweetest love letter? _Yeah right.

I stretched to reach my desk, wanting to grab the script off the top of it so I could reread it... this time, examining it more closely, but this time reading with my heart, not my head. If this was, as Rose said it, "the world's sweetest love letter," I should be able to figure it out, right? Right.

I couldn't reach it, and my broken leg restricted me from getting out of bed. They hadn't gotten me crutches quite yet.

"HELP!" I yelled. Edward was the first in the room.

"Can I help you, Bridget?" he asked me politely.

"Yeah, do you mind handing the script? It's on my desk right there." I pointed to where the clipped stack of papers was sitting.

He grabbed it and handed it to me. "Anything else?"

"You know what would be helpful? A bell! So when I need something, I can just ring it!" I smiled.

Edward chuckled at this. "I'll let Esme know." He exited my room, back into the hallway. And I immediately delved into "Lock & Key."


	2. Happy Birthday!

**A/N—So sorry for the short chapter, but hey! At least it's a chapter, right? Finally! The next few scenes I didn't really want in the same chapter, so here is an extremely short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Now I Know**

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!**

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

I glanced around the Cullen living room at midnight. Couples kissing. A twinge of pain shocked my body. It was not because of my multitude of injuries.

Alice pulled away from Jasper, whispering, "Happy New Years, baby!" And she skipped over to me, hugging me as she sat down "Happy seventeenth birthday, Bridget! At the sound of her sing-song voice, everyone pulled away from his or her lip lock and joined Alice in whishing me a happy birthday. Carlisle and Esme pulled me in for a tight, comforting hug. Emmett patted me on the head. Rosalie, too, gave me a hug. Everyone else followed suit.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I stood up, grabbing my crutches while doing so. "I have to go." I made my way slowly to the kitchen, feeling the eyes of the others on my back. As soon as I sat down on a chair in the breakfast nook, I heard Rosalie walk in.

"Brie?" Rose said, making her way closer to me. Finally, she pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down. "You have some serious issues, my dear."

I looked up at her, arching an eyebrow. "You know, I'm not sure that's really what you're supposed to say to someone when they're clearly upset." She shrugged. We sat in silence for at least five minutes. The clock on the wall kept on ticking. Tick. Tock. Second by second. Minute by minute. Breath by breath. "Rosalie," I finally said.

"Yes?"

I looked up at her, letting her see that my pale cheeks were now stained with tears. "I want him back, Rose."

She sighed, fingering a daisy that was placed in a vase in the middle of the small round table. How did Esme have daisies in the middle of winter? "How are you going to get him back?" she questioned me.

"I don't know," I said. "His cell is disconnected. He didn't leave a number, an address. His emails get returned."

"And he's not Jake, so you can't use a dog whistle," she said flatly.

I shook my head. "I hope the kid falls in a ditch and dies."

"He's a vampire."

"Shut up," I grit through my teeth.

Later that day, Jasper walked into my room. "Hey, do you mind coming downstairs for a bit?"

I smiled mischievously. "If you carry me."

But there was no one downstairs. All the lights were off. "Jasper, put me down."

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled, the lights accompanying their voices.

"Nice, guys, very nice."

"Happy birthday, lil' one!" Emmett chuckled.

"Thanks... is that cake?" My eyes got really big.

"And it's all for you," Esme said. "Your favorite. Red velvet."

My jaw dropped. "Best birthday present ever," I laughed.

"Well," Carlisle began. "That's not really your present. You can think of it that way, but this is your gift." He handed me a tiny box wrapped in blue paper. I removed the shiny blue paper and opened the box it enclosed. Two pearl earrings sat peacefully inside of the box.

"They're beautiful. Thank you!"

"They were your mother's," he said.

I wrapped my arms around both Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you!"


	3. Retail Therapy

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Now I Know **

**Chapter 3: Retail Therapy**

My bedroom door swung open. "We're going shopping," Rosalie said, barging into my room and opening my closet to find me a suitable outfit, of course.

"Shopping?" I questioned and put a post-it in the book that I was reading.

"Yeah, shopping. It's where you buy things," her voice came from out of my closet, followed by a pair of flair jeans that would fit perfectly over my cast. The question was, why were we going shopping?

"Yeah, but why shopping?" I swung my feet off the side of the bed and grabbed my crutches. I made my way slowly to my closet. Rose was standing there staring at a rack of clothing, tapping her chin as if she was in deep thought about which top would look best.

"Because you need retail therapy. This kid, hm, let's call him 'pea-brain.' Pea-brain is getting to, well, your brain. Honestly, all you do is sit in this room of yours and read and read and sulk and do nothing but!" She was not looking at me as she ranted on and on.

"I can't really do much, if you haven't noticed," I added, but I don't think she really heard me.

"Gah! Put this on!" She threw red top at my head; I barely caught it without dropping a crutch. "With those jeans I threw on your bed. Be downstairs in ten, or I will send one of the boys to come get you." With that, she strutted out of my room like she owned the place. Sometimes, I just do not know about Rose.

A few minutes later, I slowly made my way downstairs. "Where is she taking me?" I asked Jasper.

"One only knows," he shook his head disappointedly.

"Let's go, let's go, let's gooooo!" Rose showed up behind me, ushering me to the door. "Let's go! Damn, you're slow." We got in the car and drove to Seattle. Apparently, I _just had to find something to go with that awfully colored cast! _"Stop gazing out the window longingly for that asshole. This is not some soap. He won't show up on the doorstep with roses. Nor will he be begging for your forgiveness, so for Pete's sake, cut it out!"

"What does Pete have to do with this?" I asked, pulling my gaze away from the passing scenery outside the car.

"Pete is the man I have hired to kill Trey," she said flatly. My jaw dropped, falling for it. "Kidding," Rose laughed. "God, can you be any more gullible?"

"There is no need to bring nice ol' Pete into this. He never did anything to you," I pouted sarcastically.

"Pete can suck it," she spat, taking a left into a parking lot next to some department store that I did not catch the name of. "Pete can suck it, and Trey can go fuck himself." I raised an eyebrow. "Or you, if you prefer."

"ROSE!" I gasped. "Must you?"

"I must."

"It's really unnecessary." Inside the store, Rose really did everything for me. There was not a moment where I got to voice my opinion about something. I essentially could have just hung out in the dressing room, waiting for her to throw clothing at me. Towards the end, that is what I did, though.

Two dresses, five tops, three jackets, six bracelets, three pairs of pants, four necklaces, and six pairs of shoes later, we walked out of the store. As we walked past a trashcan, something in it caught my eye. "Wait," I called out to Rose, who was a few feet in front of me. She stopped and came back to see why I was sticking my hand in the trash. "This is Trey's," I said, turning the tattered notebook over to look at the back before opening it. "This is definitely his. Look, that's his handwriting."

"You're hallucinating. C'mon, let's go." Rose started back towards the car.

"Really? I'm hallucinating? Then why is this a rough draft of 'Lock and Key'?" I held it up, open, in front of her face.

She read a few lines before saying, "Oh wow, it is." She looked at it closer. "Well, let's go show it to Carlisle, but please, dear God, use hand sanitizer in the car. That thing was in the trash. That is disgusting!" We started walking to the car once again. _Why was Trey's notebook in the trash? In Seattle? Outside of a department store? _

"Germs don't affect you, Rosalie," I retorted.

"But that is still gross!"

Carlisle looked at me. "Do you think he's in Seattle?" he asked.

"I do, but why would he be there? And why was this outside of a store?"

Emmett decided to intrude on our conversation now. "What if he was there? Like saw you guys?"

Rose shook her head. "I would have known. I know his smell."

Esme, too, joined the conversation. "He might have thrown it out on his way out of town."

"But why would he throw it away?" I asked no one in particular. "It _is _a rough draft, but he keeps _everything_." I shook my head in the same fashion as Rose. "Oh well. I'm bored. Let's do something. Esme, Rose? Wanna make a cake?"

"You really like cake," Emmett laughed.

"Well, it's good stuff. No, let's make cupcakes!"

Esme, too, laughed. "Ha, okay, let's go make cupcakes, but you do realize you're going to have them all to yourself?" she asked me.

"Jake will eat 'em," I shrugged. "To the kitchen!"


	4. Clean This Up

**A/N—Follow me on Twitter YoursTruly101! ****Please send me a PM or review one of my stories, letting me know that you requested to follow me so I can approve you. THANKS!**

**Also, My Mother Knew was nominated for four Hopeless Romantic Awards (go to my profile for a link or Google it). Voting is July 18****th**** through the 30****th****. Please go vote MMK for best kiss (Bridget Cahill and Trey Patel), best "Daddisle" (Carlisle Cullen), best original character (Trey Patel), and finally, best original story line. Thanks for the support! Please vote! But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes. **

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 4: Clean This Up**

The sound of the black KitchenAid mixer filled the Cullen kitchen. Rosalie sat on a barstool reading several cookbooks, trying to figure out which icing would work best. Taste meant nothing to her, of course. Esme was tending to the mixer, and me? I was placing purple cupcake liners in the cupcake tin I found in a cabinet by the stainless steal refrigerator.

"More flour, please!" Esme's voice rang out. Rosalie hopped off her barstool, dug a measuring cup into the container of flour and poured it into the mixer. Esme turned the mixer on. "Ahh!" Esme and Rose both shrieked. I quickly turned around to find them covered in white powder, with it floating in the air around them. I curled over in laughter. They joined in, and soon enough we were all cracking up. I looked up just as Rose took the entire container of flour and chucked its contents at my face.

"ROSE!" I shrieked.

"Ha ha," she said haughtily.

Esme grabbed an egg off of the counter top and began walking slowly towards me. "You wouldn't," I said. She smiled and laughed before cracking it over my head. "You did!" I snatched the bottle of vanilla off the countertop; the lid had already been removed so I swiftly poured it over the head of the sweetest person I had ever met. She burst into laughter. So did Rosalie and I before Esme clasped on to another egg, tossing it at Rosalie's face. We were all caught in our fits of laugher, unable to stop, but then, all of a sudden, I realized I was the only one in the room laughing. I looked up at them, their blank faces staring at the space behind me. Rosalie's jaw was dropped, and Esme's eyes were shocked. I turned around.

"You got a little flour on your nose," Trey smiled, touching his nose in demonstration.

I did not respond. I was speechless.

"I... I'm gonna go now," Rose said before quickly darting out of the kitchen.

"Come find me if you kids need anything," Esme said before following quickly behind her adopted daughter.

Trey glanced around the mess of a kitchen. "Looks like you guys had some fun in here," he laughed. I did not respond. "Nice cast." I, again, did not respond. "So, the weather," he said, out of ideas. "Raining. Again. Go figure."

"Where the _hell _have you been?" I spat at him.

He took a step back, not expecting me to speak to him, and I do not think he was expecting it to be in such a harsh tone either.

"Around," he answered flatly, lowering his head and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Around?" I asked. "AROUND!"

"Yeah."

I sighed loudly out of frustration. "Really?" I asked.

"Look, I left because I thought you hated me," he said shyly, which, I have to admit, was just a tad bit adorable.

I shook my head _no. _"I don't hate," I said. "Hate makes you ugly."

"Well," he chuckled the tiniest bit. "I thought that you strongly disliked me. And so... I left."

"Trey, is that really how you look at life?" I questioned him, leaning more up against the counter top. "When something goes wrong or when someone is not completely infatuated with you, you leave? You ditch out? That is a _really _sad way of looking at things," I told him. We were both quiet after that.

"I understand," he finally told me, after about two minutes of utter silence that was almost chilling. "I understand that it's creepy when some man shows up at your doorstep claiming that he knows a ton about you and about your future. It's disturbing to have some stranger walk in out of the blue saying, 'Hey I love you.' I apologize for that."

"Hmm," I pondered. "Is that all you're apologizing for?"

"Well, _that _and I'm sorry for leaving, Bridget."

"I smiled. Yeah, randomly with no notice and no way whatsoever to contact you. You missed Christmas, my birthday, New Year's. But," I said, holding my head up higher. "I can get along just fine without you."

"Really?" He looked down at my cast. "Nice cast," he said sarcastically.

I scowled back at him. He pulled himself up and sat on top of the counter top. I looked up at him—I couldn't push myself up there with this cast. He slid his hands under my arms and pulled me up. "Thank you," I said in a rather business-like tone, but then I sighed once more and dove right into it. "It's not that I don't like you, Trey, I do. You're... You amaze me... but, I've just never been one to fall easily. Okay, Kevin was just a fun relationship, so don't throw that in at me," I warned him. "But like I said, I have never been one to fall easily. I don't trust others with my heart. I believe one can gain that trust, but it takes quite a lot to get there." I paused and looked up at him. He was staring at the island in the kitchen, but I kept my gaze upon him. "I think you can get there." That's when he turned his head to lock his eyes with mine.

"I'd like to find my way there," he smiled through his words. "Again, I'm sorry I missed your birthday," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little box. "This is for you. I hope you like it." I opened the box, and there, lying perfectly inside of it, rested a tiny silver dragonfly pendant. "I don't know why I chose the dragonfly," he laughed. "I just thought it fit you well."

I smiled. "Thank you. It's beautiful!" I leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "Now," I said. "Clean this up!" I gestured around the mess of a kitchen. "While I go clean myself up."

Trey smiled and laughed. "Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" he mocked me.

**A/N—Follow me on Twitter YoursTruly101! ****Please send me a PM or review one of my stories, letting me know that you requested to follow me so I can approve you. THANKS!**

**Also, My Mother Knew was nominated for four Hopeless Romantic Awards (go to my profile for a link or Google it). Voting is July 18****th**** through the 30****th****. Please go vote MMK for best kiss (Bridget Cahill and Trey Patel), best "Daddisle" (Carlisle Cullen), best original character (Trey Patel), and finally, best original story line. Thanks for the support! Please vote! But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes. **


	5. Really Really Really

**A/N—My Mother Knew was nominated for four Hopeless Romantic Awards (go to my profile for a link or Google it). Voting is July 18****th**** through the 30****th****. Please go vote MMK for best kiss (Bridget Cahill and Trey Patel), best "Daddisle" (Carlisle Cullen), best original character (Trey Patel), and finally, best original story line. Thanks for the support! Please vote! But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes. **

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 5: Really Really?**

"I don't want it," I told Stein, barging into his room the first day back from winter break. "I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it," I ranted, plopping down onto the nearest chair.

"Um, what?" he looked up from his computer screen. "What do you not want?" he questioned me, taking his glasses off.

My mouth formed the words ever so carefully. "The lead."

"Why?" Stein was rather calm. I was not expecting this out of him.

"Because it's me," I admitted. "Quinn is me. She is based off of me. I can't _be _me." I put excessive stress on "be."

"Then don't be _you_," Stein advised me. "Be _Quinn._" I looked at him as if he had gone bonkers. "Look, if you don't want it, you don't want it. Elise will gladly take it; she's fit for it, but if you leave Quinn, then I'm leaving the show."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me, I just hallucinated. You're WHAT?" I stood up. "Leaving? We can't have a show if you leave it."

"I'll stay as the faculty sponsor and supervisor but as a director, I'm out."

"Out? Like, out out?"

"Out," he stressed.

"So who on earth is supposed to direct it? We have no other faculty members equipped to do, nor do we have any _willing _to do it." I sat back down and rested my head on the desk. "Fine. I'm Quinn."

"You are Quinn or you are director."

I shot up in my seat, alert, my eyes big. "Really?" I stood back up and approached his desk. I had never directed a show by myself before. I had assisted adults before, but I had never been titled "director."

"Really." He picked up a large folder that was sitting on his desk and handed it to me. "I'm sure you have your own notes and ideas, but here are mine if you want to reference them."

I extended my arm and took the folder from him. "Like really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really."

"You trust me?"

"I trust you. Now take the folder and go to class, please, Bridget."

"Yes sir! Thank you so much!" I went through the rest of the day in a daze, so excited that Stein was trusting me with this. After school I went immediately home and ran through the house asking everyone where Trey was. I eventually found him in his room... go figure... "TREY!" I burst through the door. "TREY! TREY! TREY!" I jumped up and down. He came over to me in the doorway and pushed on my shoulders with his hands to get me to stop jumping. "Trey," I whispered this time. "Guess what." He shook his head no, he was not guessing. "I'm directing your show. By myself."

"That's great!" he hugged me. "But you were so excited about Quinn. What happened?"

"Well, I opted out..." He shot me a questioning look, wondering why I would opt out. "She's me, Trey. I'm not stupid."

Trey walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. I followed suit. "I was hoping you would not connect the dots," he admitted. "She didn't start out as you, I swear, but she sort of morphed into you." We sat in silence. I was taking in what he had admitted, and I think he was allowing me to do so. "Bridget," he startled me. "May I kiss you?"

I smiled. "No." Trey's face went from hopeful to disappointed in a split-second. "What I mean is not now. You still have to work your way back into my heart, and that includes finding the perfect moment and place to kiss me. If you can prove to me that I'm special to you through that moment, then you're closer." He smiled and laughed at me and kissed my forehead. "That is fine for now," I noted.

**A/N- Follow me on Twitter YoursTruly101! ****Please send me a PM or review one of my stories, letting me know that you requested to follow me so I can approve you. If you don't let me know, I won't approve you. THANKS!**

**Don't forget to vote for the Hopeless Romantic Awards!**


	6. Chopsticks

**A/N—My Mother Knew was nominated for four Hopeless Romantic Awards (go to my profile for a link or Google it). Voting is July 18****th**** through the 30****th****. Please go vote MMK for best kiss (Bridget Cahill and Trey Patel), best "Daddisle" (Carlisle Cullen), best original character (Trey Patel), and finally, best original story line. Thanks for the support! Please vote! But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes. **

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 6: Chopsticks**

I burst through the Cullen front door after school the next week, huffing in frustration. Jasper's head turned in my direction, and he shot me a questioning glance, his curls falling perfectly on his head. "People. Are. Annoying," I gritted through my teeth, pissed off.

"Well, lucky for you we are all mythical creatures here," he smiled sarcastically.

"Ughhh!" I plopped down on the couch across from him and dropped my backpack and crutches on the floor in front of me. "Ugh ugh ugh," I grunted again.

"Need to vent?" Jasper asked.

I took one big deep breath and then dove right into it; after all, he told me to vent. "People just need to flipping focus. They think being in a production is all fun and games and they can fool around, but it's hard work. It pisses me off when people don't go to rehearsal They don't think it is as important as sports when in reality theatre has more culture and uhhh... this show could be _the shit, _but instead it is just going to be plain shit if they don't clean up their own acts and get through the first act. I'm about to cut all of them myself. Maybe I'll enter the world of a one-woman show."

"Whoa!" Jasper's jaw dropped. "Do you ever breathe?"

"Rarely," I shrugged. "Well," I popped up in my seat, stood up, and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for listening!" And I wobbled upstairs with my backpack in tow.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked Trey when I found him sitting in my purple love seat. "Because it may be considered stalking and I may be able to get a restraining order put against you."

"Ouch," he whispered. "And I just wanted to ask you something." I set my stuff down and gestured for him to continue. "Can I be at rehearsals?"

"Hmm."

"I mean, I did write it and all, and I don't know, I'd like to personally see it transform from paper to stage."

"No," I replied bluntly. "I'd rather you know it on paper and then see it on stage, be surprised. And this way, you have something to look forward to for the next two and a half months." Trey was shocked. Hurt, maybe? "Look, I'm sorry, Trey! But I really would rather you stay away from the show until opening night." He nodded. "It's like a pregnant woman can't hold her baby before it's born. You can't _be_hold your show until it is born on stage."

"That's a little graphic, thank you, but yes, I understand." Trey stood up. "Be in the kitchen at eight."

"Pardon?"

"For food. I'm cooking for you. Eight sharp."

"Um, okay?" And he left my room, closing the door behind him. I glanced at the clock on my computer. 7:16 p.m. He was cooking? For me? A vampire was cooking dinner for me? Yeah, this should go down without a hitch...

I took a shower while I waited for eight o'clock to arrive. I put on a simple t-shirt and skinny jeans. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and contemplated putting on makeup. Complexion wise, my face was looking outstanding lately, so that did not worry me. Did I want him to actually see my oh-so-lovely face without makeup? Half of me said hell no! But the other half sees this as a test, a test of his attraction for me. If he can stand me without makeup, then he is one step closer to getting through that maze. I finally settled with just mascara, and went downstairs into the kitchen.

As I walked through the living room, I felt eyes staring at me. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were all sitting comfortably in the living room, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh go entertain yourselves with something else. Human's aren't that entertaining," I noted, turning on my heels to enter the kitchen where Trey was standing staring at water falling from the faucet into the kitchen sink. "What did you burn?" I asked.

Trey pointed into the sink. "That." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I really wanted to do this for you, but... I'd really just prefer to go hunting," he laughed and turned to me. "I'm not much of a chef. You'd think I would be." He paused for a few seconds. "My mom was a cook before I was born."

I made my way over to him and gave him a comforting hug. "It's okay. It's the thought that counts." I pulled away and opened the drawer next to the fridge. It was full of take out menus and pizza places' numbers. "I've been doing a lot of that lately," I chuckled. "Take your pick, and we'll say dialing numbers is cooking, but P.S. I want Chinese." I smiled up at him and he just laughed.

"These things are so frustrating!" I said, aggravated with the chopsticks that I was attempting to eat my food with. "Like seriously, why were these things ever invented? They're stupid! And pointless." Finally, I set one of the chopsticks on the table, jabbed the other one into a piece of kung pao chicken, and stuffed it into my mouth. _Take that, delicious chicken! _With a full mouth, I tried to say, "See? Much more effective," but it came out sort of mumbled.

Trey raised an eyebrow at me. "And may I ask how you plan to stab rice?"

I chewed while I looked at him and though about how to go about this. Once finished chewing, I got up, grabbed a fork and proceeded to eat. "Like this. It's good! You should try it!"

"I can eat... human food, but I prefer not to. The only food I will actually eat, though... is a banana split with nuts only on the ice cream, green sprinkles only on the whipped cream, red sprinkles on the ice cream, and blue sprinkles on the banana." My jaw dropped, but I quickly realized I had food in my mouth, so I closed it a second later. "Kidding," he laughed. "The only food I'll actually eat is chocolate ice cream."

I smiled. "My favorite, too."

"How about now?" Trey asked randomly.

"If you have to ask me, then no, it is not the perfect time," I told him, knowing perfectly well that he was asking about that kiss. "So no, not now."

**A/N—Follow me on Twitter YoursTruly101! ****Please send me a PM or review one of my stories, letting me know that you requested to follow me so I can approve you. THANKS!**

**Don't forget to vote for the Hopeless Romantic Awards! ****But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes.**


	7. Unexpected Perfect Moment

**A/N—My Mother Knew was nominated for four Hopeless Romantic Awards (go to my profile for a link or Google it). Voting is July 18****th**** through the 30****th****. Please go vote MMK for best kiss (Bridget Cahill and Trey Patel), best "Daddisle" (Carlisle Cullen), best original character (Trey Patel), and finally, best original story line. Thanks for the support! Please vote! But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes. **

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Perfect Moment**

Tree weeks after, Carlisle drove me to the hospital to get my ankle brace removed. The brace on my fingers was removed the week prior, and now it was onto my leg. It turned out not to be a break, but a fracture. I was told not to run for a while... not a problem at all! Not a problem!

A week or so later on a Sunday, I was rather bored and sick of doing homework, so I decided to take matters into my own hands because Trey was beginning to irritate me. I walked into his room without knocking, expecting him to be sitting at his laptop writing. No one was in his room. Where is he?

I found Carlisle in his office. "Carlisle, where is Trey?"

"Oh, he left late last night with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward to go hunting. They should be back in a couple of hours," he told me. "Why do you ask?"

"I just... I just wanted to talk to him."

"So you guys are fine now?" Carlisle set a paper down on his desk and looked up at me. "You two seem like best friends whenever you are around each other. You seem really close." I sat down in a chair across from his.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I pondered while I played with a little glass paperweight that was lying on his desk. "He's so irritating, but I like it." All of a sudden there was a sound from the bookcases to my left. After a few seconds, the middle bookshelf detached from the one on the left and swung open like a door, revealing Esme. "WHOA!" My jaw had dropped to the floor, and my eyes were open wide. "What the...?" I stammered. "Hi Esme."

"Hi sweetie!" She turned around and closed the bookshelf-door.

"Where did you just come from?" I asked her.

"Our bedroom," she answered casually, as if I should have known that.

"That is... so cool! It's like out of some action adventure spy film!" I got up and started looking around the bookshelf for a button or pull of some sort to open the door. When I came up with nothing I stared at it and commanded, "Open sesame!" Nothing happened. "Alohomora!" I demanded, channeling my inner _Harry Potter_. Again, nothing happened. "Why won't this thing opened?" I asked them.

Carlisle replied, "We are the only two who know how to open it." He sort of smirked. "And you are no exception, my dear."

"Hm, well I'll figure it out eventually..." They both looked at me and then laughed, shaking their heads no. "I will. Do not doubt me."

I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, them laughing a bit at my determination in finding the magic way of opening the bookshelf-door. I decided to sit on the front porch waiting for the guys to get home. It was five o'clock. Carlisle said a couple of hours, so that can't be too bad. In the meantime, I occupied myself by walking along the porch, the garden, and the steps.

When I finally heard laughter floating out of the wooded area, I stood up, ready. When they emerged from the trees they all waved at me and greeted me. I was now standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting. Trey turned around to face Jasper—they were laughing—so now Trey was walking backwards. My opportunity. When they got close enough to me, I walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Why hello! How was your—" I cut him off, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his. After the initial shock wore off, he began to kiss me back with gentle yet swift movements. On the inside, I was smiling from ear to ear. _Better than our first,_ I thought.

Emmett cat-called. I pulled away, looking up at Trey. Smiling, I said, "And that is how you choose the perfect moment." I winked, waved a flirty wave, and turned around, walking back to the house in the most attractive way I could attempt on that gravel. I heard a chuckle escape Edward's mouth. And then Jasper's. "Damn Trey," Emmett bellowed. "Steamy much?"

"Um," I heard Trey mutter just before I closed the front door behind me.

Mission complete.

**A/N—****Follow me on Twitter YoursTruly101! ****Please send me a PM or review one of my stories, letting me know that you requested to follow me so I can approve you. THANKS!**

**Don't forget to vote for the Hopeless Romantic Awards! ****But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes.**


	8. Object of Affection

**A/N—My Mother Knew was nominated for four Hopeless Romantic Awards (go to my profile for a link or Google it). Voting is July 18****th**** through the 30****th****. Please go vote MMK for best kiss (Bridget Cahill and Trey Patel), best "Daddisle" (Carlisle Cullen), best original character (Trey Patel), and finally, best original story line. Thanks for the support! Please vote! But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes. **

**Sorry... short chapter... **

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 8: Object of Affection**

When I entered the Cullen house after surprising Trey, I went straight to my room. After I shut my door, I began to count... one... two... three... four... And two knocks on my door. "Yes?" I asked. "May I help you?"

The door slowly creaked open. "So that was your perfect moment?" Trey questioned me. He closed the door behind himself and watched me as I sat down in my love seat.

"You were taking too long," I told him. "So I took matters into my own hands." He sat down on my bed. "You've been back for over a month now. You're slow." I got up and stood in front of him where he was sitting on my bed so I was basically standing between his legs. "And." Instead of finishing my sentence, I kissed him once more, with less passion this time, making him want it again. When I pulled away, I said, "And I like kissing my best friend." Trey attempted to kiss me again. "Eh eh eh!" I stopped him. "But I have homework, so you have to wait and find a perfect moment to make out with me."

"You make me wait _a lot_," he complained.

"Touché," I smirked. "Taste of your own medicine, Trey, just a taste. Now, get out. I have homework." He laughed at me, lightly kissed my forehead and walked to the door. When he was opening the door, I said, "We have a weird relationship." He glanced back at me. "You'd think I would feel forced to be with you after what you said that first day... either that or completely turned off, but... I like it. I like what we have."

Trey smiled. "I like what we have, too."

I got my homework done as quickly as possible, took a shower, and put on the cutest shirt and pair of sweats I could find, but yet still be comfortable. That's when Rosalie walked in. "You're playing that boy."

"I'm not _playing _him," I fought back.

"But you're dangling yourself in front of him, saying, 'You have me, you have me, but you can't have me just quite yet!' You have that kid wrapped around your finger. You could get him to do anything you wanted, no matter the absurdity." She sat on my desk chair and pursed her lips before saying, "I'm so proud of you."

I started laughing and looked at my finger. "I do, don't I?" I bit my lip. "I'm not sure I'm entirely okay with that." Rose looked over at me with a _WTF _look. "What?" I asked, sort of offended. I hate getting that _WTF _look! It is kind of insulting...

Rose rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is you have a power, and you better be damn careful with it." _A power? _"I mean, you also have Carlisle wrapped around your little finger, but Trey even more so, and that could be dangerous."

"Look, Rose, I know what you're getting at here, but I also know what I am doing." I paused, a mischievous grin creeping its way onto my mouth. "And I also know I have people wrapped around my finger." Smiling, I said over-dramatically, "It's a blessing and a curse."

She began laughing at the same moment a couple of knocks were pounded lightly on my door. "Come in," Rose answered for me. "Oh, it's you," she said less-excitedly once realizing that my visitor was Trey. "I will show myself out then." Rose moved past Trey, glaring at him as she exited my bedroom.

"Did I do something to offend her?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes you did," I answered all too seriously. "You chose me as your object of affection."

"Object?" He raised an eyebrow in question, looking unbelievably attractive. _No, _I told myself. "Since when are you an object?"

I giggled oddly. "Good, you passed your test."

**A/N—Follow me on Twitter YoursTruly101! ****Please send me a PM or review one of my stories, letting me know that you requested to follow me so I can approve you. THANKS!**

**Don't forget to vote for the Hopeless Romantic Awards! ****But remember, only one vote per person. If you vote more than once, they will eliminate all of your votes.**

**Off to camp now! No updates for at least 10 days. Sorry! But PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Everything

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 9: Everything**

The set of old encyclopedias showed no signs of a hidden button or lever to open the magical bookshelf. There were no creepy heads carved out of stone that I could pull forward and the doors would mysteriously slide open. I even attempted to be Nicolas Cage by lying beneath the desk and looking for discreetly hidden knobs to turn, push, pull, or slide. I came out with nothing.

As I was sitting up to get out from under Carlisle's desk, there was a knock on the door. Startled I jumped up, banging my head against his hardwood desk. "Shit! Ow!" I cursed. I rubbed my head, knowing that there would be a bruise there within minutes.

"Bridget?" Trey's voice asked. I stood up. He was peeking his head in the door. "Are you okay?" he asked me, concerned, once he realized I was rubbing throbbing head. "What did you do this time?" Trey closed the door behind him. "And why are you in Carlisle's office?"

"I could ask you the same question," I smirked.

"I came to talk to Carlisle. I thought he was in here," he explained, walking closer to me. He moved my hand down from my head and tenderly examined the blue and purple bump that was surfacing on the side of my forehead. "Wow."

I blushed. "I bruise easily."

He brushed his thumb over the mark, barely touching it. "Let's go get some ice on that while you explain to me why you were under Carlisle's desk. Sound good?" I laughed and nodded yes. We went downstairs into the kitchen, where he got me some ice from the freezer for my head. He gently settled the ice pack on my head. I took it from him and heaved myself up on top of the counter before placing the ice back on my head. "So," he began, "Why were you hanging out under his desk?"

"It's where all the cool kids hang out," I told him. "Duh."

"Oh, I never thought you were one to go with the crowd."

"I'm not," I said. "Who wants to be like everyone else? I'm my own person."

Trey smiled. "I love that about you," he pointed out before registering the fact that his facial expression was one of total admiration and love for me(?). _Gah._ He wiped it off of his face almost immediately after realizing it. "No, but seriously why were you under there?"

"It's a secret," I boasted like a child who knows where the car keys are hidden. He arched that eyebrow of his as if to ask me if I really was mature or not. "No, seriously! It's a secret! Only Carlisle and Esme know... Okay... from the beginning! Carlisle has this secret door that goes from his office to their bedroom and the bookshelves open up and I was like holy crap and then I wanted to figure out how to use it so I tried to be Harry Potter but that didn't work and then I tried investigating every damn book and then I scoured that office up and down and I have yet to find anything."

"Breathe," he commanded me. "Jeeze! That was a really long run-on sentence."

I pursed my lips like a diva. "You're my boyfriend, not my English teacher."

Trey pulled his head back away from me in shock and locked eyes with me. Was that question? Uncertainty? Doubt? "Boyfriend," he stated, no question whatsoever.

I bit my tongue and smiled a little smile before responding, "Boyfriend." I heard a snicker come from the room over. "Come on in, guys! Enjoy the show!" I yelled at my... family. In walked Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee. I wondered where Esme and Carlisle were. Probably hunting. They like going together. Is that like a date or something? Hmm, sucking blood. Romantic. Eh. "How may I help you?" I asked our audience.

Emmett was the first to speak up. "You could kiss."

Then Jasper: "You could explain the ice pack."

"You could explain why you're sitting on the counter top with Trey standing between your legs," Edward slyly added.

"You could always slap him," Rose smirked.

"That's mean, Rose," Alice scolded her sister.

"I'd like to know about the ice pack, too," Bella piped in,

"That'd be helpful," Jacob kind of snickered.

"Kiss him," Nessie said simply.

I looked at Trey and smiled. He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah, kiss him!"

I smiled and shook my head no with laughter before lightly placing my lips on his cheek. "There!" I told them. "Happy?"

"No," Nessie replied.

At the exact same time Edward and Jasper sputtered, "Ew." Trey and I both blushed, knowing what they meant by that exclamation.

Edward put his hand to his forehead in frustration. "God! The both of you! Shut up!" He removed his hand and glared at Trey. "You blocked me." Trey nodded yes. "Thank you. Now Bridget! You're only 17! Gosh girl!" I think my cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Hey Alice," Jasper called for his wife, grabbed her hand. "Wanna go upstairs?" he asked her.

Alice giggled and glanced at Trey and me. "God bless you two!" She followed Jasper upstairs, leaving everyone else to turn their attention back to Trey and me. Great.

Rolling my eyes once more, I sighed and placed the ice pack next to me. "You should really keep the ice on that," Trey told me, concerned.

"I'm fine." I bent down, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to meet his. I could feel him almost smiling and laughing as he kissed me, if that's possible. I started off slow, gentle. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Against my better judgment, I allowed it. I mean, people were _watching! _I love this and all, and it's really enjoyable, don't get me wrong, but can't we just go make out by ourselves in my bedroom or something... hm. Don't tell Carlisle.

I reluctantly pulled away, only to realize that everyone had left. I turned back to Trey. "That was nice," I grinned.

"So... where were we?" he asked.

"Can you get any more _scripted_?" I asked him. "I mean, please!"

"I meant with our conversation..." he clarified. _Oh. That. Okay. _"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Guy friend. Best friend. Best guy friend. Boyfriend. You're everything."

"I like that."

"Me too."

**A/N—Please review! No reviews, no updates. That means you, too, Real Bridget. **

**Oh, and know how Bridget hit her head on the desk? Well I was just bending down to unplug my laptop... and slammed my forehead into my desk... Shit! Ow! **


	10. Imprint

**A/N—I apologize with all my heart for not updating this story in over five months. I completely understand if you do not want to continue reading and respect your decision. For those of you who want to know more about Bridget and Trey, thank you so much! I'm glad! I will try my best to update soon, but in the meantime don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate any ideas that you want to throw my way. Thanks! And [late] Happy New Year! **

**Now I Know**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 10: Imprint**

_Everything. _

That word kept echoing inside of my head like a huge, dark, hallow cave. _Everything. _Every time I admitted to myself that I was [quickly] falling for Trey, my dad's protective voice loomed over my head. "You're so young," the Dad in my head would say. "You have the rest of your life to find love. Focus on what really matters to you. The theatre has never broken your heart before, and it won't ever break your heart. Don't let some random boy come along and break it just to come back later to give you a crappy Band-aid that you know will only fall off. It's only a matter of time."

Thanks Dad.

Yes, I know my relationship with Trey may seem rushed, but hey! I'm only young once, right?

Right.

You know, come to think of it, that saying is rather ridiculous. "You're only young once," adults say. They tell you to spend it having fun with your friends and getting to know yourself; don't waste your time in sticky relationships. But that's the thing—if you're only young _once, _don't you want to spend it with someone you love?

I do.

Wait.

Does that mean I _love_ Trey?

_ What?_

I shook my head, clearing it like an etch-a-sketch and returning back to rehearsal. "No, no, no, no, no," I screamed, plopping down into a random seat in the front row of the Forks High School auditorium. "Beth, why are you walking with your chest sticking out? You're a distraught teenager, not a robin." Beth narrowed her eyes at me. Was she hurt or pissed off? "And Marc, why are you talking to Elyssa's boobs?" Mark opened his mouth to respond, but I stopped him with a single finger extended into the air. "Don't answer that question."

"Bridget," Maddie said, "we were supposed to be done twenty minutes ago. Can we please go?"

"Yeah! Sorry! Let's go, but remember we're off-book tomorrow."

A collective sigh of relief filled the room. Everyone except Marc and Beth said goodbye to me on their way out. I packed up my stuff, turned off the lights, and headed down the hall to Mr. Stein's room. "Knock knock," I said, peeking my head in. Mimicking me, he held a single finger in the air. "You were spying on me." I walked in and sat in my usual desk; although, the past month or so I had been spending my class time helping the art class with the set.

"Not necessarily spying," he mused. "I was sitting in the back row, clearly visible."

"You suck." Did I just tell a teacher that he sucks?

Why yes I did.

"The show looks good," he told me. "Just remember that you are working with kids who, for the most part, have never been in a show before. Give 'em a break!"

"I know. I try." I was, really, I was. "Do you know when shop will be done with the balcony?" I asked him. My favorite scene was on a balcony—very Romeo and Juliet, no? We asked the shop class to create it for us, and I was getting impatient.

"Tuesday of next week, supposedly."

I sighed. "I can wait, but I have to go home and get homework done, so I'll see you tomorrow. Let's hope they're ready for it!" I rolled my eyes. "Let's hope I'm ready."

The next day at rehearsal:

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" I yelled, dropping down into the nearest front row chair of the theatre. "You guys can't keep your mouths shut for two fucking minutes to listen to me, can you? No, you can't!" I stood up and began pacing in front of the stage. "You're too worried about what she did last weekend." I gestured towards some blonde named Casey. "Or _who _he did last night." I gestured towards the ginger sitting on the edge of the stage. "If you could just stop listening to the sound of your own voices, we could make this show not so... not resemble a piece of shit." I took another deep breath. "You got that?" The entire cast stood before me, frozen silent, probably scared of me. No one responded to my question, so I took that as a _yes. _"Good. Now, since you wasted all of rehearsal today, I will see you Sunday from one to four. Anyone who chooses either to not show up or to goof off will be seeing Stein immediately." Still silent. "Now go." I shooed everyone off the stage and out the door before, once again, plopping down in a seat with frustration.

Once the room had cleared out, I heard clapping coming from the back of the auditorium. "Quite the show, Ms. Cahill," Trey's voice said. I turned around and found him standing in the middle of the aisle. He was holding a coffee in one hand. I hoped it was for me, but that dream was quickly washed away when he drank from the cup. For a half-breed, he sure did enjoy his coffee.

"I'm a bitch, aren't I?" I asked him. "I'm a terrible, mean, overbearing bitch." Trey sat down on the step and motioned for me to sit down next to him. "Maybe I'm just not cutout for anything. I should just skip the theatre, skip the rest of high school, skip college, and become a hooker."

"I don't know," he mused. "I'd pay big bucks for you."

"Ew, Trey!" I slapped him. "Uncalled for."

"Well, you're the one that brought it up."

"I know," I grabbed his coffee from him and began drinking it. I didn't care if it was his; I wanted it and so be it, I was going to drink it. "I suck."

"You know, Bridget, your title may be 'director,' but that doesn't give you the license to run a dictatorship," he said. "Yes, you're in charge of this show, and Stein is putting an unbelievable amount of trust in you...well, so am I. I mean, I did write it, but that's not the point." He smiled before going on. "I remember one night when I first moved in with the Cullens, you and I stayed up talking for quite some time. You told me that it really just pissed you off when your directors didn't listen to you. You said that the actors should use their voice to speak up and let their opinion be known." I sighed, knowing where he was taking this. "So you need to remember that there may be a little Bridget in your cast that is dying to tell you what he or she thinks about something, but they are scared of you biting their head off."

"I don't bite," I interjected.

"Let me finish," he replied calmly. "I'm not criticizing you. I'm not telling you how to do your job. I'm just merely pointing out an observation."

I drank more of is coffee. It was decaf... I could tell... My sixth sense... Damn him.

"You're telling me what to do," I said.

"I was just—" But I cut him off.

"I just want it to be perfect, Trey," I said, looking straight at the stage so we wouldn't see my eyes, which were beginning to water. "I want it to be perfect. It's yours, and if I let you down, I let myself down. I just could not bear to disappoint you, so that's why it has to be perfect. No, not perfect. Flawless. Because if you don't like it, then... I don't see the point in me doing this." A few tears found their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I honestly did not know the reason for the tears. They just came without my permission, but I was doing nothing to stop them.

"Bridget," was all he said, taking the coffee from my hand and setting it next to him. He pulled me into him and moved my hair out my face. "Nothing you do could ever disappoint me. Of course I am going to love this show because I know that you are pouring your heart and soul into it."

I swallowed and wiped some tears away. "Is it true what the play is?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"Rosalie read it." I bit my lip, not sure if he would be mad that I let her read it. "She said that it's about me." I sat up and looked at Trey.

"Oh, did she?" he asked.

"She said that it was one of the world's sweetest love letters."

"Oh, she did, didn't she?"

"Is it true?" I asked him. "Is _Lock & Key _about me?"

"In a way, yes."

"In what ways?" It could either be about me, or it couldn't. What was this "in a way" stuff?

"I'm not telling you. You have to figure what in it is about you, what is about me, and what is just...purely hope and imagination."

"Hope?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Hope." I was confused. "Hope for what will happen in the future." More confused. "With us."

That night when I finished up my homework and was getting ready for bed, Edward knocked on my door. I let him in, and he sat at my desk. "Can I asked you something?" he said after looked around my room.

"Anything," Well, within reason, that is,

"Has Jacob or anyone explained imprinting to you?"

"Of course. It's a... strange, but amazing phenomenon."

"Well, after the last couple of weeks of listening to your thoughts and to Trey's, I discussed a theory I had with Carlisle." Why was Edward talking to me about imprinting? I wanted to go to bed, for Pete's sake!

"I think there may be something like it with vampires."

"Something like it?" I asked.

"Yes, something like it. When Emmett and Rosalie met there was the same need, the same attraction as there was when Alice and Jasper met, when Carlisle and Esme met, and with Bella and myself. We had never really given much thought to it until you and Trey, but we think that...we think that we may have our own version of imprinting."

"You're shitting me," I said.

He chuckled, but I could tell he was a little taken aback. "I'm not."

"Are you telling me that Trey _imprinted_ on me?" While I used to think the idea of imprinting was romantic, now I just found it downright creepy. Plus that word, imprint—it was just all a little abnormal.

Hm. Abnormal.

"Well, not necessarily imprinted because with shape shifters, they know instantaneously. There's like some sort of gravitational pull between the couple, but with us... it's more subdued, but... I'm sorry. It's hard to explain in words."

"It's okay. I, um, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Edward said goodnight and then left me with my thoughts—one of the worst things that can happen to a teenage girl.

I went into my bathroom and began brushing my teeth and washing my face. Splashing the water on my face was almost cleansing, but no matter how much warm water I threw on my face, I wasn't able to wash away what Edward had just told me. I dried my face off and then looked in the mirror. "Imprinted?"


End file.
